metamo_arkfandomcom-20200216-history
Puzzle
__NOEDITSECTION__ Puzzle Mode is a unique gameplay mode in Meteos Astro Blocks. Overview Puzzle Mode requires the player to clear the field of blocks in the given number of moves, sometimes requiring the use of items to gain the desired result. Puzzle stages were naturally encountered throughout Star Quest, though a unique mode would be unlocked by completing the very first puzzle on Earth. Most puzzles were unique, though the four encountered in Star Quest were reused on various difficulties. Puzzles used in Star Quest will by noted first, followed by the 20 puzzles used in Puzzle Mode. Note that the player is locked into the "main" controls during this time, using rules not unlike a general Match-3 game. Any puzzle in this mode can be quickly restarted by pressing the * (asterisk) key. The base puzzle in the article will be shown to the right, with written instructions on how to solve it to the left. Star Quest Puzzles Earth 1-3 '' ''This puzzle is a duplicate of LV 1-1 in Puzzle Mode. #In the center column, slide the pink block down. Mars 3-3 This puzzle is a duplicate of LV 2-1 in Puzzle Mode. #In the column with the two yellow blocks, move left one and go up until you reach the yellow block on top of the red one. Slide it left. #Go to the second column (the one to the left of the block you just slid) and go down until you highlight the first blue block. Slide it down. #Go all the way to the right, and left one. Your cursor should be on a blue block. Slide it upward. Jupiter 5-3 This puzzle is a duplicate of LV 3-3 in Puzzle Mode. However, the puzzle in Puzzle Mode uses Asteroid, but functions the same. #Highlight the Colour Eraser farthest to the left, and slide it downward. This will remove all of the white blocks. #Highlight the Colour Eraser closets to the right, and slide it downward. This will remove all of the green blocks. #Go further right until you highlight the Colour Eraser atop the red block. Slide it downward. This will remove all of the blue blocks, causing a chain reaction that will clear the screen the rest of the way. Pluto 7-3 This puzzle is a duplicate of LV 4-1 in Puzzle Mode. #Highlight the leftmost Cross Bomb and slide it left. #Highlight the leftmost Rocket and slide it left. #Move your cursor to the rightmost Cross Bomb, and slide it right. #Highlight the rightmost Rocket, and slide it right. Easy These puzzles use Earth's physics and board design. LV 1-1 # In the center column, slide the pink block down. LV 1-2 # Down the middle, swap the two blue and purple blocks, left and right. LV 1-3 # Slide one of the yellow blocks sitting atop the blue blocks into the center column. LV 1-4 # Slide the purple block sitting atop the yellow block closest to the center column to the right. #Wait for the stack to leave the screen, then slide the block that fell into the purple block's place to the right, as well. LV 1-5 # To the right, there is a purple block sitting between two yellow blocks. Slide it downward. #To the left, there is a yellow block sitting between two purple blocks. Slide it downward. Normal These puzzles use Mars's physics and board design. LV 2-1 # In the column with the two yellow blocks, move left one and go up until you reach the yellow block on top of the red one. Slide it left. #Go to the second column (the one to the left of the block you just slid) and go down until you highlight the first blue block. Slide it down. #Go all the way to the right, and left one. Your cursor should be on a blue block. Slide it upward. LV 2-2 LV 2-3 LV 2-4 LV 2-5 Hard These puzzles use Asteroid's physics and board design. LV 3-1 LV 3-2 LV 3-3 LV 3-4 LV 3-5 Very Hard These puzzles use Pluto's physics and board design. LV 4-1 # Highlight the leftmost Cross Bomb and slide it left. #Highlight the leftmost Rocket and slide it left. #Move your cursor to the rightmost Cross Bomb, and slide it right. #Highlight the rightmost Rocket, and slide it right. LV 4-2 LV 4-3 LV 4-4 LV 4-5 Category:Meteos Astro Blocks Category:Gameplay